


【crtan】并不代表什么

by anxing



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxing/pseuds/anxing
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 1





	【crtan】并不代表什么

“所以你要把他放在我这里？”

克雷格又向后退了一点，他被身前的酒味熏得难受。那个架着斯坦的小哥盯着克雷格，偏白的瞳色让他看起来像某种吊诡的动物。他疯癫地笑了几声，用手背抹了下淌出来的鼻涕。然后就用那只手拍了拍克雷格的肩膀，顺势把斯坦怼到了他身上。

小哥卸下货后活动了下肩膀，然后捋了捋缠在自己胸前的狗牌。

“说哪我送哪，没的挑理的！”这人口齿不清地说完这句话，就忙着赶门口的红车去了。克雷格看着对方上了那辆车，里面吵嚷着离开了这条街。他怀里拽着斯坦，打横抱上楼以后就丢在卧室垃圾桶旁边，连看都没看一眼。

克雷格坐在书桌旁接着翻书，跟着加粗字体的句子画了几条线。然后盯着书本右上角的图表一直看，等他走神回来的时候，烦得想把书撕了。

“他妈的真邪门...”

克雷格把通讯录打开，上下翻了个遍，最终返回来停在凯尔的电话上，但想了一下又把手机放回桌子上。克雷格扬起头看着灯罩上积起的灰，舌头舔了舔犬齿突出的牙尖。等到他眼睛被晃得有些花的时候，电话忽然响了。

“喂？”

“克雷格，你和你妹妹是不是都没吃东西呢？”

“嗯。”

“我和你爸爸今天回不来了，这样，你俩随便点下什么外卖。现金在我床头柜里还有些。”

“.....知道了。”

克雷格挂下电话盯着手机屏幕看了一会儿，心里想着倒也是凑巧。他的视线越过躺在地上的斯坦，迈步走向走廊的栅栏。

“翠西亚？你想吃什么就叫外卖吧，爸妈说他们今晚回不来了。”

“噢，行。”

克雷格从栅栏缝往下看，沙发挡住了她大部分的身体，只有一只穿着波点袜的小脚，悬在沙发边缘。克雷格松了松肩，转身回房间的时候被斯坦的小腿绊住了。要不是对方的脸有着象征热度的红润，他安静地和死人差不多。

克雷格把他掉在垃圾桶旁的毛线帽捡起来，往斯坦身上一扔。然后蹲下来看他的脸。他脸上的皮肤像渗出了血一样，因为眼球的滚动，睫毛随之紧张地发抖。克雷格皱了皱眉，把斯坦架起来，头靠在肩膀上。方便他摸对方身上的口袋。

因为移动，斯坦在他肩上发出一种不舒服的哭腔，但是很快就安静了。克雷格感觉脖子上粘了水，温热地向衣领里流淌，可很快就变凉了。

应该是斯坦头发上的汗。

克雷格这么想着，又把脖子往对方头上靠了靠。直到那些头发都乖巧地打着旋，水淋淋地粘在他的皮肤上。克雷格找遍了衣兜和裤兜，都没有发现什么，接着他还想摸摸上衣的内口袋。

他顺着外套向身体里摸索，手掌被夹在里面的内搭和外套之间。骨节撑起的痕迹像一种动物，在游动里越来越鲜活，直到热度的终点让它停下。

克雷格环住他的背，在左边的内口袋里摸到了一个小密封口袋。抽出来一看，里面包着两片压花药片，其中一片被压碎了。还有几块团成团的植物叶，因为风干皱皱巴巴地往外支出棱角。

“哥！晚上吃披萨吧，你还想吃别的吗？”

克雷格盯着马桶水，里面的大麻叶在冲刷后又浮了上来，顺着旋转的水流翻动。他又接连按了好几下，直到被白瓷包裹住的这小汪水变得彻底清澈。

“呃...我不吃披萨了，帮我要两个牛肉汉堡，一份大份薯条...再加瓶可乐。”

“太好了，那我披萨就要水果的啦。”

翠西亚刚想走，结果迈了一步又退了回来。倚着门笑盈盈地看着他。

“不额外点写别的？醒酒该吃点什么...加份蔬菜汤或者橙汁？”

她把手臂交叉着架起来，仰着下巴看对方什么反应。克雷格没回声，把手里剩下的密封袋扔进垃圾桶里，看了看翠西亚。见对方没有想把门口让出来的意思，就从她剩下的空隙里侧身挤了出去。

翠西亚白了他一眼，没趣地拔了拔头发。

“你找的男朋友都有点奇怪，你有想过原因吗？”

翠西亚把外卖袋子里的食物一个个码到桌子上，最后从袋子底部拿出了纸巾和酱料包。

“我在电影里看过...嗯...叫什么来着？圣人情节？就是说，你喜欢接近那些愿意惹麻烦的人，通过帮助他们获得一种价值感。也可能是，你有受虐癖之类的。”

克雷格刚把可乐拧开，一口没喝就放到了桌上。

“我什么？”

“像，呃，表面上你不喜欢麻烦，但是你还总是被那样的人吸引，以此来惹上麻烦，还可以显得不是你的原因。但其实你喜欢这样…痛苦，只是不想承担引出这些麻烦事的责任。......你觉得你是哪种？”

说完以后，她伸手在克雷格的袋子里拿了条薯条。

“都给你吧，我不吃了。”

克雷格把薯条推到翠西亚的身边，然后快速吃完两个汉堡。他一边团着包装纸一边看向楼梯，心里其实不想回到房间。

“唉……”

克雷格叹了口气，不情愿地往楼上走。在靠近门口几步的地方听到了类似呛水的声音。斯坦仰面躺在地上，胸膛在挣扎着起伏，脖子和领口溅地都是污物。

他被呕吐物呛住了，但因为意识不清自己无法翻身。

“操！”

克雷格急忙把他身子翻过来，没等他把垃圾桶拿过来，酸腥的呕吐物就全被呕到了他大腿上。斯坦还在往他身上吐，但除了一些难闻的水已经吐不出来什么东西了。克雷格久违地看到了他的蓝眼睛，在眼白血丝的衬托下，他的瞳像深色的蓝玻璃，眼周的肌肉都在痉挛。斯坦眨着眼睛看了一会儿克雷格，表情有种刚睡醒的茫然。然后又慢慢趴下身子，蜷在脏污的地板上。

克雷格看了看自己身上的呕吐物，又看了看在地板上酣睡的斯坦，浑身都在微微打颤。如果自己刚才再迟一点，斯坦可能会被呕吐物呛地窒息，等他在回到楼上，躺在地板上的就会是一具尸体。

我这一晚上都在干什么？厌恶他？生他的气？他刚才真的差点死了，就死在我身边。而我做了什么？放着他不管？

“斯坦？”

克雷格好像是用舌头和牙齿叫了那么一声，轻地只有他自己能听到。他身上的呕吐物滴落到地板上，弄得膝盖打滑。克雷格摸了摸斯坦随呼吸起伏的肩膀，感觉自己快要窒息了。他靠在斯坦温热的胳膊上，让恐怖的心跳在胸膛里一点点涨大。

斯坦再睁开眼的时候已经是早晨了。亮窗上传来一阵细碎的鸟鸣，斯坦看了一会儿，并没有看到任何小鸟的身影。他看了看身边躺着的克雷格，发现自己已经换上了新的上衣，只不过内裤还是原来的。

他四处看了看，想找到自己原来的衣服，转身的时候发现克雷格也醒了。

“你感觉怎么样？”

克雷格撑着脸颊，微睁着浅色的眸子看着他。

“我还好？”

“...那就行。”

斯坦刚听完这句话，紧接着面门就挨了狠狠一拳。他的鼻子被打破了，斯坦紧忙捂住鼻子，但血还是顺出鼻道流了他一手。

“你吸了毒还让人把你送到我家？”

“操，我怎么知道！我当时根本就不清醒！我连在你家睡一晚上都不行？犯得上你一大早就往我脸上揍一拳吗？”

“你他妈当时嗑得都快死了！要不是我凑巧赶到你今天就是个死人！和那些躺着大街上酗酒死的流浪汉没有两样！”

“别再冲我喊了！你又不是我男朋友或者我哥！”

房间里的叫喊声停了下来。斯坦抽出更多的纸巾擦轼脸上的鼻血，他的鼻头又红又肿。血痕留在他脸上，把本不精神的脸彻底弄花了。

“.....你什么意思？”

斯坦没有再抬头看克雷格的脸，只听对方声线下沉地说了这么句。他把用过的纸巾都扔进垃圾桶里，脸色难看地盯着地面。

“......我们是一直在一起，但我不可能出柜。你也算不上我男朋友什么的....我以为这很明显。”

克雷格没有回话，斯坦听着他离开了房间。不一会儿楼下传来了急切地脚步声，克雷格把湿淋淋的衣服往斯坦身上一甩，转过头把房间的门开到最大。

“穿上你的衣服，然后滚出我家。”

斯坦穿上自己沉重的衣服，拿着湿帽子走下楼梯。他一直羞愧地低着头，直到发现翠西亚在楼下难过地盯着他。

“....嗨，翠西亚。”

他转过脸，把湿漉漉的帽子拿在胸口。轻轻地打开房门，然后又带上。翠西亚盯门口，沉默了一会儿，小心翼翼地看向自己的哥哥。

克雷格站在楼梯上，平时死板的脸完全垮了下来，表情伤心地难以抑制。他垂下睫毛看着翠西亚，声线发黏地说道

“翠西亚，你昨晚问我的那个问题，我两种都不是......我只是单纯喜欢对方而已。”


End file.
